The present invention relates to a new and distinct New Guinea Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balcelipurt’.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during June 2000 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to develop New Guinea Impatiens cultivars with numerous large flowers, excellent basal branching, and upright compact to moderate growth habits.
The female (seed) parent of ‘Balcelipurt’ was the commercially available Impatiens hawkeri cultivar ‘Toga’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,304) characterized by its compact upright growth habit, light lavender-colored flowers, and dark green-colored foliage. The male (pollen) parent of ‘Balcelipurt’ was ‘BFP-796’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,486), characterized by its vigorous upright habit, apricot-colored flowers and medium green-colored foliage. ‘Balcelipurt’ was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination in January of 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. The new Impatiens was initially designated ‘3246-1’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings taken in West Chicago, Ill., since 2001, has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.